Patiently Waiting For You
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: Kid and Maka have been the best of childhood friends since birth. But when dreadful news of their parents' death are received, Maka is taken under Marie and Stein's custody. Kid, on the other hand, is trapped into rigorous work to become the youngest shinigami under Nygus and Sid's watch. Full summary in Prologue! R
1. Prologue: Even Death, We Are Bound

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/PWFY-Prologue-Even-Death-We-Are-Bound-360659314?ga_submit_new=10%253A1363834832&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1

**(c) Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ōkubo**  
**(c) Patiently Waiting For You belongs to me****  
**

**Summary:**

Kid and Maka have been the best of childhood friends since birth. But when dreadful news of their parents' death are received, Maka is taken under Marie and Stein's custody. Kid, on the other hand, is trapped into rigorous work to become the youngest shinigami under Nygus and Sid's watch. Before their departure, Kid gives Maka a silver ring-a future betrothal upon their next encounter.

It has been five long years and the promise has never faltered, giving Maka the strength to continue living through the days with anticipation of his return. In his absence, Maka moves in with the mysterious, sadistic Soul Evans who takes her under his care. Through the course of trials and tribulations, Soul becomes aware that his feelings towards the spitfire young woman is anything but a roommate or best friend. To his dismay, he can only gain unrequited love, for her only strife of existence revolves around her childhood lover. Is their promise truly impenetrable? Can Soul still find a place in Maka's heart, or is there no more room? Will Kid's and Maka's promise come true?

* * *

"_No! You promised we'd be together forever!" cried a twin pig-tailed sandy haired child. Tears dripped down her cherry colored cheeks as her emerald eyes glared into a pair of gold ones. Despite the betraying tears that escaped the ducts, her eyes remained strong._

_The figure before her had shoulder length obsidian hair with white thick lines imprinted on the left side of his hair to mid-back. He had flawless albino skin and intriguing pairs of inherited gold iris that represent his high rank in Death City. The young man wore a soft smile for the young girl while his eyes held similar determination. He stretched his hands towards the child and gently cupped her cheeks. His thumb softly brushed the tears away as he murmured a promise; audible for the two of them to hear._

"_Don't think of this as a goodbye forever, Maka. This is just one of those see you later adages. I'll be back soon, I promise."_

"_B-but you're going to be the shinigami now," the girl complained, "there's no more time to be with me."_

"_Shh," the boy comforted, "Maka, I promise I will become the greatest shinigami of this city and I will come back for you." The young shinigami released a hand from her face and dug it into his pocket. He held the object in a fist while the other hand reached for her hand. "When father passed away, Sid gave me this." He opened his hand to reveal two plain silver rings, one thick and the other slim, with gold rims and their promise adage engraved within the bands._

_Maka was dumbfounded by the twin rings in his hands. She had a difficult time wrapping her mind around the action taking place._

_Her best friend took the silence as an explanation despite the fact that Maka knew his life story very well._

"_These are my parents' weddings bands," he stared at the rings with an empty, unreadable expression as he spoke, "Sid retrieved them from father's body." _

_He paused. _

_A moment later, the boy gently strokes over the two rings his thumb. "He never took off his ring after mother passed away. The words inscribed were their wedding vows. They swore to each other that their love will continue to remain intact if ever anything happened to one of them." _

_Another moment of silence. _

"_Father wanted mother to wear it even after her death in order to preserve the vow, but she requested him to keep it for me until I grew up and found someone as special as she had been to father."_

"_K-Kid…" the girl croaked with heart wrench. _

"_I wish mother was here to see me right now. A fine young man who she would be proud to call her son. I wish she was here to see me present her ring to the person I solemnly vow to protect with all my life." Kid picked out the slimmer ring between the two and slid it on to Maka's left ring finger; it was a perfect fit to Kid's relief. With a small smile, he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it._

"_Maka Albarn, I promise when I return, I'll make you my wife."_

_A new round of tears prickled Maka's vision once again. Not from sadness of their departure but from pure happiness. He loved her as much as she prayed in all their years of being together._

_Maka tried to voice out her reaction, but her throat sealed her words, encasing them in an overwhelming amount of heat. She stared into Kid's eyes with as much emotion as she could muster from her inexperienced eyes. When Kid continued to probe her eyes for responses, Maka pulled him into a tight hug, burying her face into his jet black polyester suit._

"_I love you. I love you. I love you, Kid! I love you!" she wept into his chest incoherently. "I love you!"_

_Fortunately for Kid, he was able to pick up the words due to their close proximity. Kid felt his heart flutter in accordance to every word of her confession. A huge grin made its way to his lips as his arms circled young Maka's thin waist and crushed her to his chest. After the exchange, Kid and Maka pulled back only to pull into a gentle first kiss. _

_Kid had been holding back for a long time and finally he was able to feel Maka's soft lips against his. He wished that they could remain like this forever, for time to stop to freeze for their sake—for their last few moments to be together. For several moments, Kid greedily stole as many kisses as he could. When Maka paused to take a breath, Kid trailed peppered kisses from the corner of her lips to her cheeks, forehead, nose, and back to her lips. Each kiss to her lips deepened their passion and longing for one another, but Kid reluctantly pried himself away from her addicting, swollen lips before his emotions took advantage of the situation. Kid had already gone over the time limit he had promised his two advisors just to talk to Maka in privacy._

"_I love you, Maka," Kid stated softly, "I love you very much."_

"_And I you, Kid," Maka responded with a twinkle in her eyes._

"_Then with this ring and God as our witness," Kid held Maka's marked finger, "I vow that I will love no one else, but you."_

"_And I will be patiently waiting for you," Maka added._

"_**Even death, we are bound**__," they finished the vow in unison._

_With a final peck on her forehead, Kid left with Sid and Nygus to begin his training as the youngest Shinigami to rule Death City._

* * *

**YES! MY 2nd SOUL EATER SERIES IS FINALLY HERE!**

_**Oh my goodness, I don't know how much more I can express my excitement for this new series! My goal is to write at least 10 chapters because the story should be a **__roller coaster_ of feels! My, my, I wonder how far my imagination will take me with this story... but let's hope I won't fall into a writers block with this one! :D

**Oh yeah, one more thing. Turns out I started this series exactly one month after I posted the cover photo. Coincidence? I think not. No, but seriously I just happened to post this on March 20th, while the cover on February 20th. That's weird. O-O''**

**Anyways, enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Stable Beginning

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/PWFY-Ch-1-A-Stable-Beginning-361616655

**(c) Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ōkubo**  
**(c) Patiently Waiting For You belongs to me**

* * *

With her luggage at hand, Maka stood at the airport of LAX with Stein and Marie standing on either sides of their adopted child. After the death of Spirit and Kami, Stein and Marie were obligated to care for Maka until she was legal of age. For the past half decade, Stein and Marie learned that Maka had inherited her mother's talent and intelligence as well as her father's boisterous outbursts when pushed at the wrong button. Ultimately, Maka had been a blessing for the couple and had truly enjoyed her company.

"Are you sure about this?" Marie sniffled. Marie hated goodbyes when it came to people she was emotionally attached, child or not, Maka was no exception.

"Yes, Aunt Marie. I'm sure about this," Maka replied determinedly. "It's been half a decade since I saw Kid. I've been eager to see him."

"We know," Stein answered, "you never leave the house without wearing his ring."

Maka glanced at the scratched silver band on her left ring finger. "It is a promise after all."

"Just like Kami and Spirit," Marie added, "Oh you really are a replica of the two!" Marie threw herself on to Stein's chest as tears flooded down her cheeks. "Our little girl is all grown up!" she wailed in a squeaky voice.

Stein sighed at his fiancée's melodramatic reaction, nevertheless held her and rubbed comforting circles on her back.

Maka chuckled softly as she watched her two guardians held one another. She couldn't help but picture herself and Kid when they see each other again. She couldn't wait to see the surprise on his face when he sees her turn up in Death City.

"Are you positive that you want to do this, Maka?" Marie unlatched herself from Stein in order to face her.

"Yes, Aunt Marie. I'm eighteen now and I am legal to take care of myself."

Marie and Stein shared a quick glance followed by a nod. Maka took it as a sign of Stein's approval.

"Alright then," Marie pouted, "But make sure to call me once in a while."

"I will. I promise."

Marie launched herself at Maka for an endearing embrace. "Oh, I will miss you so much, Maka! You have always been the child I've always dreamed of."

"And you have cared and raised me like a proper mother would."

That comment triggered tears from Marie's eyes. "Oh! No one has ever said that to me before," she wailed, "I love you very much, Maka!"

"I love you too, Aunt Marie," Maka replied genuinely.

Marie reluctantly released herself from Maka while Stein moved forward to take her place.

"Stein," Maka acknowledged.

"Maka, take good care of yourself alright?" Stein requested. Then in a soft whisper and a hand cupping one side of his mouth, "Save me the trouble from her…" Stein did not dare to finish for Marie was standing behind them with her arms crossed, a pout settled on her lips, and an audible upbeat tapping from a foot.

With a nervous, "Never mind," Stein ruffled Maka's untied hair and returned beside his fiancée.

"Goodbye then, Stein. Aunt Marie," Maka bowed. With a small skip in her stride, Maka headed to her designated gate to Death City, Nevada.

* * *

"That'll be five dollars," the taxi driver reported.

Maka fished out a five dollar bill from her wallet and handed it to the taxi driver. With a small thank you, Maka took her luggage from the trunk and stood before a large building of mismatching blocks. The building appeared as if it was assembled straight out of a stacker's game, complete with several colorful blocks that protruded from said apartment. The pink cubicle at the very top worried Maka endlessly due to half of its portion dangling off the edge. The four triangular supporting blocks only lessened her reassurance.

She spent several more moments observing the building's strange architecture with peculiar interest about the building's stability before cautiously walking into the front desk.

To her surprise, the interior design was completely normal like any ordinary reception area. Maka was immediately greeted by a very attractive woman sitting behind the counter with a preppy expression on her lips. She was young, about her mid-twenty's, luscious, long plum hair pulled over to one shoulder, flawless, peach skin, and a hypnotizing pair of gold eyes, similar to those of her childhood best friend. She wore a white button down long sleeve blouse and on her left bosom was a gold name tag of her name **Blair** inscribed in thick, bolded letters.

"Hey there, sweetie!" she greeted in a friendly soprano voice. She paused to glace at Maka's green and white striped luggage before continuing. "Are you a new resident? I haven't seen your face before."

_Didn't she notice my luggage?_ Maka wondered, but to be courteous, she nodded.

"That's great!" she replied enthusiastically, "well my name is Blair and I'm the receptionist here. Other than that, I live here too." She finished with an over bubbly smile that reminded Maka of a kitten's curious grin.

"I'm Maka Albarn," Maka introduced with a gloved hand extended.

Blair shook the material with gusto. After the exchange, Blair stared at her with an epiphany imprinted her thoughts.

"Maka Albarn, you say?" a slender index finger gently tapped her chin.

Make met her eyes with confusion and curiosity.

"Oh yes!" she snapped her finger, "I have a room reserved for you on…" her fingers danced across the keyboard in a muddled staccato manner, "room five-oh-six, fifth floor."

Maka blinked several times as Blair extended a hand with _506_ marked on the dangling key. Hesitantly, Maka took the key and held it gingerly in her grasp.

"But I didn't ask for a room before hand…" Maka spoke softly.

Blair stared at her with the same kitten-like smile but her eyes held confusion. "Oh!" she held an index finger forward as a way to express her exclamation in an animated manner, "Yes, a male with deep, monotone voice asked for it."

"Oh," Maka smiled softly as an image of the voice matched the face of her father figure guardian. "Thank you," Maka stated as she made her way to the elevator. She pressed the arrow pointing upwards and waited several seconds before a _ding_ sang its arrival.

Just as she entered the elevator shaft and brushed her finger off the circular button with _5_ set in the middle, Blair yelped a flustered, "Oh!" The sandy haired young woman turned to face the receptionist with inquiry, wondering what she needed to say. Just before the door closed, the receptionist shouts, "Enjoy your stay!"

* * *

The wait in the elevator had been a bundle of excitement and nerves despite the reassuring piano piece that danced about the shaft. Its comforting melody flew from one ear of the sandy haired young woman and out the other end, leaving her to question the song's motives. Although Maka was born a prodigy of the educational department, music was the only subject that she could never get herself to understand. It was a foreign language composed of five horizontal bars with vertical lines attached to ovals. _How was I supposed to decode this language? _she wondered. Maka had spent countless days dissecting the music sheets, but, alas, she gave up. In fear of disappointing her peers and loved ones, Maka had purposely avoided any curricular activities relevant to the subject. The elevator music only encouraged her anxiety.

The heavenly chime that announced her arrival relieved Maka from listening to the foreign sound, yet reminded her of her premonition of the room where she'll reside for the time being.

Maka was surprised to be greeted by a clean, stable interior design in contrast with its exterior architecture. The floors were wide, smooth, rectangular, solid chocolate tiles, divided by a small black dip line from other tiles. The walls were a giant mural of large, multicolored mosaic pieces, separated by every other mosaic columns and solid columns. With every three columns, stood a brown door with a golden plate set at middle along with the room number carved in shining glory.

_501 on the left… 502 on the right… odd left… even right,_ Maka observed.

_504…_

_506._

Maka gingerly inserted the silver key into the hole and listened intently as the bolt unlocked. With caution, Maka turned the knob and was welcomed with a homey sight. The flat consisted of a joined kitchen north of the entrance and a living room to the right. To take a better look of her surroundings, she slipped off her shoes and luggage by the door and walked towards the living room.

The living room was small, but it certainly gave a comfortable invitation to sit on one of the three red, plush couches varying from one to three seaters. A long, white, spotless coffee table sat in the middle of the three for guests to use during gatherings or a place for her piles of books to stack during her idle hours. A twin stereo sat on the opposite end of the couches with an old gramophone sitting in between the two advance technologies. There was also a small TV beside them, angled at the corner of the room. Vertical to the TV was a one seating chair that stood in front of a double sided window. Across it sat the three-seaters then parallel to that was the two-seaters. The walls were a warm yellow shade with several animated pop posters glued to every other wall. A matching yellow rug rested below the couches to help balance the wall with the dark furniture.

Lavender tiles carpeted the floor from living room to its joined component. The kitchen had a table and two chairs set in front of a kitchen counter and stove. Horizontal to it was a large white fridge, about seven feet tall. Beside the fridge was a single blue door.

With her fears of an unstable home now replaced with excitement of her adventure, Maka opened the door with enthusiasm. Behind it was a small bedroom with a brown mahogany desk immediately to the left of the entrance. On top of it was small shelf filled with stationary objects and a few metal figurines. Beside it was a small, blue table with a candle and a sphere shaped alarm clock with the design of a grinning orange soul placed in the middle. Followed by a fresh, white-sheet, made bed. Beside it, a luscious, blood red drapery clung to the tinted sun kissed window as if embracing its warm rays from peeking any further from the bed. Lastly, at the foot of the bed, was a large blue chest.

Maka made her way to the bed and sat on it. It was then noticed the wall adjacent to the mahogany desk had an acoustic guitar pinned to the wall.

Alas, her adventure had come to an end and Maka threw her back on the comfy sheets. With a sigh, she prepared herself for a well deserving nap. She recounted her discoveries throughout the flat and mentally noted to send a big thank you to Stein for his thoughtful decorations for her accommodation. It was her latest discovery that caused her to sit up abruptly and turn her head to see an unfamiliar figure at the bedroom door with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

An ear piercing shriek was released into the evening, destroying what was once a peaceful day and her beautiful vision at a perfectly fresh, new life.

* * *

**I really suck at descriptions and I'm sorry that I may have _possibly_ destroyed the flow of the story with my disorganization. But I'm totally risking it! I'm working my butt off just to get the description down. **

**I really hope that my attempt didn't destroy your imagination too much!**

**_Setting References_ (THANK GOODNESS people posted the anime settings on photobucket! Some of the listed happen to be z-raid; links to setting are on my dA description).**


	3. Chapter 2: Ah, Hell No!

**Link for DA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/PWFY-Ch-2-Ah-Hell-No-373110638?ga_submit_n ew=10%253A1369213475

**(c) Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ōkubo**  
**(c) Patiently Waiting For You belongs to me**

* * *

"Damn!" the half naked albino screeched with his ears clogged by the palms of his hands. "What are you trying to do? Call the police here?"

"Fine by me," Maka exclaimed after catching a lungful of air. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my home!?"

"Funny," the stranger snorted, slowly dropping his sun-kissed hands to his sides, "I should be the one asking you that."

"Wh-what?" Maka stammered.

"This is my flat," he stated firmly, "besides how did you get in here?" He turned around to eye the brass door hinge with menacing disdain, muttering, "Damn bolt must've broken again."

"I was given a key." Maka fumbled for the small gold object from her back pocket. She held the dangling key by a worn rope, spinning in a way that the sunlight's beam refracted from its embedded digits at one side while the other reflected the indented three figures.

The albino young man approached Maka with casual indifference despite his appearance. A hand fluidly grasped the bronze key for its legitimacy. While he was occupied, Maka hunched in her seat, legs crossed at the ankles and thumbs encircling one another in a manner she behaved when she was caught smothering cookies before dinner. Maka wondered why the stranger before her was acting coolly and openly vulnerable towards her, a stranger, especially when he was only dressed with a white, fluffy towel. Did a thought ever occur to him that she could possibly take him down by taking his dignity before making her escape? Well, she was never the type to favor the role of a damsel in distress.

Before she could deepen her concentration on her usual _fight or flight_ response, his baritone voice confirmed, "It's legit," along with an open palm offering the key to her. Her pale fingers gently cradled the key back into her palm as he continued, "But why would you have it?"

"Excuse me?"

"I was told that I would have to share my apartment with a guest. I think Blair just gave you the wrong key," he sighed with disbelief, "I swear that woman should learn how to double check." The young man scratched his messy, drenched snow hair with irritation before moving away from his door. "Why are you just sitting there? I need to change, woman."

"Oh, sorry," Maka apologized before hopping off the mattress and scurrying towards the kitchen. She plopped herself on a white chair, hands folded flatly on the round, cool surface whilst her embarrassment leaked out of her composed face before smashing her head on top of it. She turned her attention to the door where she had carelessly tossed her luggage and shoes aside before striding into her endeavor. How did she not realize that the room was occupied? Apartments were never accommodated a guest's preference beforehand, but because of her excitement, she flat out assumed that her father figure of a guardian had set everything up for her. _Idiot._

She sighed, locking her attention on the slim gold ring centered in the silver band on her left ring finger before fixing herself for into a comfortable position. She lifted her head slightly in order to detach her right hand from the weave and tucked her elbow to rest beneath her chin while the left erected in such a manner, enhancing admiration.

_Oh, Kid_, Maka sighed, _if you were here to see me now, barging into a stranger's home, how would you react?_ Silence loomed for a moment as she observed the light bouncing off the band on her left finger followed by an image of her childhood friend's gentle, affectionate smile. She chuckled to herself softly, "You'd start laughing like you always do…"

"Who are you talking to?"

The sandy haired woman immediately shot back her seat and straightened herself like the proper, well behaved child she was raised to be. Unfortunately, her immediate reactions unsuccessfully brushed off her flushing features. Crap… had she been reading her thoughts aloud again? How much had he heard? "I-I-uh-myself! Yes, I was just thinking about s-something funny! Hahaha!" she chuckled nervously. _Great… he must be thinking that I've gone mad._

The albino directed a questioning look by lifting an eyebrow, but lazily shrugged his inquisition aside. "Anyways, what's your name?" He made his way to the empty seat in front of her—completely clothed to Maka's relief.

"You're not thinking of reporting me, are you?" Maka inquired his ruby orbs with narrowed slits.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," he challenged mysteriously, "Maybe I can help you out since I'm in a good mood." Maka gawked at him skeptically, was it merely just moments ago when he expressed his irritation towards her, and now he acted as if that person never existed. Maka's face contorted into one of which her jaw hung slightly ajar and a twitching eye. Soul was taken aback by the young woman's bizarre behavior, causing him to question if he had said anything wrong to trigger such expression. "What's with the face?"

"Are you sure you're the same guy who came out of that room?" Too late to take back the words, Maka slapped her mouth shut with inflating embarrassment. What was with her today?

The albino blinked blankly several times before cracking into a loud guffaw. Maka stared at him, bewildered. "What? You think I have some sort of twin here or something?" he chuckled.

"Wow, you have sharp teeth…" Now that Maka was up close, she was able to notice more details about him like how beautiful his eyes gleamed in the fluorescent kitchen light, his soft complexion, a sharp nose, and a strong jaw line, but what intrigued her the most were his unnatural predator teeth. The comment automatically ceased his laughter, followed by a small wince, as if her words had stung him. The light hearted atmosphere quickly thickened into an ominous one.

"C'mon let's just go and talk to Blair." He avoided her eyes as he made his way towards the brown door, her luggage at hand. Maka contemplated in silence, wondering if she had said something that might have affected him before wearing her shoes and following him out to the colorful hallway.

Aside from his insistence to carry her luggage, silence loomed majority of their time together throughout their walk towards the elevator shaft. Maka felt uncomfortable with the lack of conversation, but heed the urge to converse in small talk, instead, she fumbled with her gold band idly.

It was Soul who had departed the elevator first the moment the female automated announced their arrival. She watched as he strode towards the purple haired receptionist with animated gestures to express his irritation when she smirked with malice, teasing him with more fuel to combust in outrageous denial.

"It's nothing like that, stupid woman," he huffed indignantly.

"Oh, Soul," she purred, one that reminded Maka of a content kitten, "it's okay, you don't need to hide it! She looks like your type."

"Uh…" Maka gasped, flushing red from overhearing the conversation from several feet behind.

"Huh," Soul, she presumed, scoffed, "As if I'd fall for a girl with a chest as flat as a board."

On impulse, Maka whipped out a book from her luggage and smashed it on the albino's hair. Blair had attempted to stop Soul, but gave up the moment the words slipped out of his mouth. She propped an elbow on the glossy counter with a sympathetic grin on her lips, yet her eyes held laughter.

"Hey there, Maka! How are ya' doin', hon?" she greeted enthusiastically.

"Uh, Blair, I think you gave me the wrong key," Maka replied.

"Huh?" I don't believe that's incorrect." Blair ducked underneath the counter, frantically searching for the report for Maka's dorm assignment while tossing unimportant documents behind her. "Ah, here it is," she exclaimed accomplishedly through all the confetti of paper flying about the place. She clutched the report with two perfectly purple nail polish fingers while her gold eyes scanned the message furiously. "It says here that room 506 is assigned to Soul Evans and Maka Albarn."

"Heh?" Soul groaned from the ground, his head indented from the book's impact.

"What?" Maka shrieked. "B-but, but don't the rules regulate that it can't be opposite sexes living in the same dorm?"

Blair shook her head, "Not in this place, sweetie. People are old enough to make their own choices in life, so what you do in that room is totally up to you."

"Hahahahahahahhahahahaha!" Soul clutched his stomach as a fit of laughter escaped his lips.

"What's so funny?" Maka demanded.

"You think I'm going to rape you or something?" he guffawed, "Geeze, what are your parents teaching you?"

Maka slapped the book on his head with a menacing aura, twice intense from the last, as she spoke, "My parents are dead."

The boy clutched his head from the exploding pain, but accepted the punishment. His stupid mouth just had to slip something uncool. Soul winced, hoping to meet the girl's emerald eyes to apologize, but her back was turned towards him as she directed her question to the receptionist. Although her tone was kind and polite to the woman, he swore that her menacing aura continued to intensify to the point that he can see multiple daggers directly pointed at him from all directions. He dared not speak.

"I'll just rent another room," Maka sighed, "how much is the rent?"

"It's two thousand yearly," Blair replied.

"That's reasonable," Maka mused as she searched for her wallet, fished out a credit card, and handed it to her.

Blair slid the card in the scanner to complete the transaction, but an error report appeared on her screen. She tried again, her smile faltering to an inquisition. "Well it appears that your card is being cancelled."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, it's saying that you don't have enough money."

"No way… all my savings are gone?" Maka hung her head in depression. "I swear I had a couple thousands in there."

"Oh yeah," Blair remembered thoughtfully, "I just got this fax from your guardian." Blair held a piece of paper for her, the warmth still lingered after being fresh off the print.

**Dear Maka**, it read:

**I hope you find the room to your preference. I asked Soul Evans, your room mate, to prepare his home to your accommodations. Yes, you will be sharing a home with a male, but I'm confident that he won't lay a finger on you. Now, Maka, you only have $100 in your account. I went ahead and paid Blair for your three year rental. Call us when you finish reading this, you know how your Aunt Marie is when you're gone.**

**-Stein**

"Can I borrow your phone?" Maka inquired with a menacing smile.

Soul sat up tensed, his legs bent upwards to keep his feet grounded in case he needed to make a break for it from Maka's murderous aura. With his palms as leverage to keep him upright, he backpedaled several feet away when Maka crossed by, making her way to one of the public phone booths lined up beside the entrance of the apartment building.

Maka fished out a quarter from her jeans and popped it into the slot. Her fingers softly dialed her former house number. She waited patiently as the phone rang for several moments before a dreary female voice answered.

"Stein's residence, this is Marie," the woman droned into the phone. Although Maka couldn't see her, she could imagine how life-deprived her complexion appeared: bags gathering into dark circles beneath her red, puffy eyes due to crying all night.

"Hey Aunt Marie, it's Maka," she chirped.

"Maka?!" her mother figure screeched through the phone. Maka could imagine the creases in her eyes fade back into her usual, charisma. "Maka! Oh, sweetie, I miss you so much!" she cried. "It's so lonely at home when you're gone."

"You have Uncle Stein though, don't you? Besides your marriage is just a month away."

"Oh heavens yes," Marie sniffled, "Yes, the time has almost come. I have to admit that I'm a bit nervous myself. I'll be a wreck by then."

"Don't stress about it, Aunt Marie. I'm sure it'll be perfect," Maka reassured.

"Oh, you better be coming as well!" she exclaimed, "I want to see my baby girl again."

Maka chuckled lightheartedly, "And I too, _Mom_."

Maka overheard another voice from the back followed by Marie's muffled response. "Maka, your uncle would like to have a word with you."

"I was about to ask myself," Maka agreed kindly. She listened to the muffled exchange of the phone before hearing a familiar monotone baritone voice.

"Hello, Maka," Stein greeted.

"Hello, Uncle Stein," Maka returned sweetly, then in a menacing, even tone she asked, "Now who do you think you are for using all of my life savings to pay off for this apartment?"

"Now, Maka," Stein chastised just as evenly, the thickness in his tone carried over a looming authority, "I am your guardian and as that entitlement, I want you to be safe for both mine and Marie's sake."

"And your reasoning brought you to room me with the _opposite sex_?!"

"Mhmm," she heard him hum from the other line.

"Yeah, no, that' snot gonna happen, Uncle," Maka replied cheerfully. "I appreciate what you're doing for me, but I think I can handle living on my own." Stein manifested a gurgle of complaints but Maka paid no heed to them, "Thanks Uncle Stein, buh-bye now." The complaints continued before Maka hung up. With a composed smile resting on her lips, Maka strode back to the purple haired receptionist. "What's the down payment?"

"You're a quarter short," Blair shook her head.

Maka exhaled, brushing several strands of her sandy bangs aside of her jade eyes. "Is there a job available around here so I can pay you back? Of course if I pay for the hundred now?"

Blair shook her head apologetically, "Rules are rules, Maka." Maka sighed, defeated. "But, if you want a job, I heard that Death Bucks Café is hiring new workers now that students are returning to school."

"Alright, I'll do it. With a nod, Blair disappeared beneath her desk, searching for the address of the restaurant. Meanwhile, Maka turned towards the terrified albino on the ground and offered him a hand. Soul stared at her gloved offering before hesitantly taking it. "For the time being, I'll just stay with you… if you don't mind?" she queried whilst hoisting him up.

Soul dropped her hand nonchalantly, "Do what you want."

"By the way," Maka interjected, offering her hand towards him once more, "I'm Maka Albarn."

"Huh, better late than never," the albino commented, "Soul Evans." The ruby eyed young took her hand once more with a firm grip before dropping it.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Maka added, "but I hope we'll get along. Please take care of me."

"Please take care of me as well," Soul smiled, one that hid his sharp teeth from view, one that appeared uncomfortably forced.

"Alrighty, I got the address set right here for ya, Maka," Blair popped from beneath her desk with a hand flaunting the paper in the air. "Here ya go."

"Thanks," Maka replied as she took the paper.

"Maka, why don't you go ahead and check it out," Soul suggested.

"But what about my luggage? I have to bring it back to the room."

"I'll deal with it," Soul insisted, "I'll meet you at the café right after. You know where to go right?"

"Yeah, I'm familiar with this place," Maka replied. "Thanks, Soul." With a wave to Blair, Maka strode out of the building and towards her destination.

Soul made sure that Maka was gone before returning his attention to the purple receptionist. "Why the hell did you lie?"

"Nyah?" Blair hummed innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about, Soul?"

"Don't play dumb with me," he deadpanned. "Paying less than the down payment is acceptable through loaning her money. She just has to pay you back within a year."

"Rules have been regulated last week."

"Bullshit," Soul grumbled, but Blair ignored his comment with a sly smirk. "What are you planning, you damn feline?"

The receptionist shrugged indifferently before casually making her way out of her marble counter and behind the tense young man. Her slender fingers grasped his shoulder blades in a tender manner before giving them a few squeezes, then in an airy whisper, she stated, "It'll be good for you." Within that second, the weight of her fingers left Soul's shoulder, causing the albino to search for her whereabouts.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Blair answered with a soft chuckle before exiting the building.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So it took me 2 months to finally post this chapter! I'm so sorry for taking so long. I had a writers block then the Soul Eater contests, then requests, and tumblr SoMa weeks, then there's just school. For a while... well until my summer starts, this will be the last of "Patiently Waiting For You" that I will write. I'm currently working on the 3rd one, but for the most I'm concentrated on the NSFW ideas (I'm 4 days left behind... ;A;)**

Anyways, I hope you take this to your liking.


End file.
